


Sweet Tooth (For You)

by lilylikesart



Series: Cato's FNaF AU One-Shots [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cato's FNAF AU, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Me? Projecting? No..., Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylikesart/pseuds/lilylikesart
Summary: After a 9-5 shift, usually, you would just go straight home and sleep. Who wouldn't, really, after dealing with obnoxious customers all-day, who would think to go home and do anything other than sleep. And yet, you somehow came home to a pillow fort and movies! Fritz, your boyfriend, decided he had enough of seeing you come home upset, angry, and tired so he decided a good movie would do the trick to cheer you up.This is a gift for my friend Pat and for all the fellow Fritz simps out there!
Relationships: Fritz Smith/Reader, Fritz Smith/You
Series: Cato's FNaF AU One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759957
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sweet Tooth (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Cato's FNaF AU! Go check them out, they're amazing!  
> Also inspired by the songs Sweet Tooth and For You by Cavetown!

You sigh, walking solemnly to the door, this was possibly one of the worst 9-5 shifts ever. Furious customers, crying babies, annoyed parents, and everything and anything you can think of to annoy the everliving shit out of a minimum wage retail worker managed to happen today. It seems every day, work gets worse and worse. All you wanted to do was go home and cry yourself to sleep. 

"Hey hon, I'm home," you say as you trudge through the door. After being greeted with absolutely no sound from Fritz, you just assumed you forgot that he was working the night shift again. So you started on your way to the kitchen when something caught your eye from the living room. _Lights?_ you thought to yourself, _Fritz never leaves the lights on._ You walk into the living room to see the entire place decked out.

The floor was covered in blankets and pillows, and the soft glow of fairy lights came from inside a massive pillow fort created with spare bed sheets and blankets. You crawled under the entrance to the pillow fort to see Fritz's laptop glowing along with the soft shine of the fairy lights sprinkled around the fort. Bowls and boxes of candy and popcorn scattered around the fort messily, and yet they appeared to be unopened, soda (mostly Dr. Pepper) also managed to make an appearance in this lovely sight. Your eyes lastly came upon Fritz, the beautiful view of him snuggled up in his pajamas and covered in blankets was a sight for sore eyes. His round glasses glinted in the lights of the fort and his unruly orange hair, unkempt as usual, blocked his one eye. "Oh! Hey, hon! I didn't realize you got home! I was busy setting up the movie! C'mon sit down!" He said, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Oh? Okay? Well, what movie?"

"Tangled, you know it's one of my favorites!"

"I thought you were on night shift today?"

"Nah, I took off today so I could be with you! I've noticed you've been stressed recently, so I thought I would set up a nice evening for you, after all, you do so much for the both of us," Fritz smiled, his tooth gap shown off, but only for you to see. Fritz opened his arms and motioned for you to sit and relax. You manage to crawl your way into his arms, around all the delicious food and drinks. "Thank you hon," You say, cuddling into his strong arms, you feel his lips on the top of your head. "No problem, I love you," You manage to mumble an "I love you," back before falling asleep in his warm embrace.


End file.
